NejiSasu
The Couple NejiSasu (Japanese ネジサス NejiSasu) is the term used to refer to the relationship between Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, in which Neji plays the dominant role and Sasuke the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is SasuNeji (Japanese サスネジ SasuNeji). Their Relationship Part I Chūnin Exam Arc When the examiner let Team 7 pass after knowing that they are at the floor that was under a genjutsu, Neji came and asks for Sasuke's name. Sasuke refused to answer his question which angered Neji. When Sasuke and his teammates leave, Neji watch Sasuke leave. Tenten then asked Neji is Sasuke interested him. Neji then leaves as well, Tenten following. In the second test of the Chūnin Exams in the Forest of Death, when Sasuke losing conscious from the immense pain of the seal as it attunes to his body, Neji sees Sasuke's chakra overflowing him. Neji was next seen watching Sasuke fighting and breaking Zaku's arms mercilessly. After Sakura hugged and pleas Sasuke, he was back to normal and at that moment, Neji thought to himself about how strong Sasuke is. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Sasuke leaves the village, Neji was recruited as part of the five-man team to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Four. During the mission, before Neji fights Kidōmaru, he told Naruto that Sasuke is in darkness and he would be able to save Sasuke from the darkness, as he had saved him before. Part ll Five Kage Summit Arc Upon learning about Sasuke's recent criminal activities with the Akatsuki, Neji and the rest of Konoha 11 (minus Naruto) reluctantly agree that Sasuke needs to be killed or else he will involve the nations in a war. When Naruto finds out and tells them to let him deal with Sasuke, Neji disagreed and was angry at Naruto for letting Sasuke escape rather than taking advantage of Sasuke being weakened. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Near the end of his battle with Naruto, Sasuke learns of Neji's death through seeing Naruto's memories and imagines himself standing with Neji, Naruto and the rest of their friends, alluding Sasuke's newfound desire to return to Konoha. Afterwards, Sasuke is sent to jail and was unable to attend Neji's funeral. Evidence *Both Neji and Sasuke are the top students in their Ninja Academy. *Both Neji and Sasuke were called a genius. Quotes Databooks Unofficial Evidence Trivia Among the Fans NejiSasu is not very popular pairing among the fandom. The relationship between Neji and Sasuke is considered a crack pairing. There is not much evidence was shown in the manga and anime. This pairing is supported could be due to their similar personalities and they had the same eyes of hatred in Part I; Neji hates the Hyuga main branch and Sasuke hates Itachi. Some fans support this pairing due to their dojutsu kekkei genkai (Neji wield Byakugan and Sasuke wield Sharingan). It also believed by fans that Neji understand Sasuke's feeling and knew what Sasuke had gone through since Neji had been through darkness before. There are also some fans support this pairing is due to both Neji and Sasuke were called a genius. It is a rival pairing to SasuHina, NejiHina and SasuNaru. External Links References Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Yaoi couples Category:Crack Pairings Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Akatsuki+konoha Category:Akatsuki+Konoha